


The truth, and a price

by Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat



Series: The Ghost AU [1]
Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Ironic puns, Just angst, Strangulation, Whoops Hazel dies in this, because she literally dies, but it gets crack-y later on, foreshadowing in the form of puns, this is like, with a tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat/pseuds/Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat
Relationships: Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong
Series: The Ghost AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677988
Kudos: 16





	The truth, and a price

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clickingkeyboards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/gifts).



“Hazel Wong, Miss Griffin wants you!”, King Henry called, looking worried (ever since Miss Bell was announced as 'missing' she has gotten increasingly anxious, which is honestly rather strange - there is no way she could have possibly been involved in the murder, so something else must be troubling her. What, though, I have no idea.)

I am sure that I must have pulled a face, because Daisy rolled her eyes and said, “Oh, don’t look so worried! I’m sure it’s nothing grave!”

“Do you think I’m in trouble? Why does she want to see me?” I asked, voice pitching higher with nervousness. I honestly had no idea why Miss Griffin would want me, and I hoped it wasn't anything bad.

“Heavens knows, Hazel. Don’t die!” she teased me, jostling my arm.

Wanting out of it more then ever, I complained, “I can't believe I'll miss bunbreak for this meeting.”

“Oh don't worry, I'll save you some, and it doesn't matter anyway. It's not like you're never going to have another one!” Daisy joked, grinning quite happily. Although this murder is serious business, it seems to have put Daisy in rather high spirits - I think it is because she can finally use her intelligence for something useful, instead of boring school work.

Sighing, I stood from my desk. "Well, see you later.", I said, giving Daisy a tiny wave.

King Henry greeted me at the door, but apologetically said, "Sorry, but I've got to run. Miss Griffin just caught me at the door to ask for you, and I've essays to write. Good luck!" With that, she did a little half jog off, clearly very nervous. It was strange to see a big girl so afraid.

Walking down the corridor to Miss Griffin's office (which honestly has the most intense feeling of dissapointment instilled into it, it's quite remarkable), I mulled over every reason I could possibly imagine for this summoning, but I was only drawing blanks. I had no idea why Miss Griffin wanted me, but I feared I was in some sort of trouble - it was the only plausible explanation.

By the time I reached her office, I was quite honestly a nervous wreck.

Knocking on the door, I anxiously folded my hands behind my back. The loud, "Enter!" startled me, and I jumped before opening the door.

"Ah, Hazel Wong." Miss Griffin said, smiling. Curiously, it did not in any way reach her eyes, and I suddenly felt afraid. It was a bizarre sensation, because there was no reason for it, but that smile just set all my hairs on edge.

"Take a seat," she gestured to the other seat at her desk, as she, herself, stood. Reluctantly, I sat down. As I did so, she took large strides to stand behind me, so I had to crane my neck most awkwardly to look at her. Giving me a more careful look over her shoulder (for she had turned to face the door), she then added, "And fix that tie, Wong. It's not very ladylike." Something about her tone of voice was just- not right, and it increased my fear tenfold.

Jumping in the seat slightly, I flushed shamefully. I hadn't noticed it, but at some point during the morning, my tie had become all lose, and completely unpresentable. With shaky hands, I began to fiddle with my tie.

Clearing my throat (which had become very dry, very fast), I asked, "Miss, why did you call me here?"

"The reason I called you here, Wong, is because I think you may have seen something you shouldn't have." As she spoke, I heard the tell-tale sound of the door locking, and my heart dropped somewhere beneath my feet. She surely couldn't be talking about what I thought she was, could she?

"And only idiots leave lose ends." A harsh note entered her voice, and I began to shake. "Unfortunately for you, I am not an idiot, and you are a lose end."

She turned around to face me, and I shrunk back. The look on her face was truly murderous. "So, you see, I simply have to get rid of you. It's a shame, but I can't let you leave this room alive."

Those words shook me from my terrified stupor, and I opened my mouth to scream. I did not, however, get a chance to, for Miss Griffin was on me in a flash. One hand went over my mouth, and the other to my (just fixed) tie.

The force of the movement knocked me from the chair and onto the floor, and I hit my head on the desk on the way down. My heart was beating wildly in my chest, and my tie was _choking_ me, pulled tight against my neck. I couldn't breathe. _I couldn't breathe._

My thoughts were scattered, and my head throbbed most painfully, and I couldn't breathe, but I clawed at her hands anyway, trying to pry them off. When that didn't work, I clawed at my throat, desperately trying to relieve the pressure around my neck.

Nothing I did worked. I flailed under her, movements getting slower and slower as my mind grew foggier and foggier, until eventually I could do nothing at all.

I almost cannot believe it, but it is true- my very last thought was, 'I needn't have bothered to fix my tie.'


End file.
